Don't Forget About Us
by xmissayumix
Summary: AU Kyou saw someone from his past. Tohru Honda, love of his life. Except, she doesn't remember him and she's dating his cousin.
1. All At Once

Ayumi: Ohgeez, I can't even remember the last time I attempted to write a story. I've been thinking of stuff, but I never actually write any down! I'm really sorry to everyone out there who used to read my old stories, as I look back at them.. I don't know if I will continue them. Or, the one I have to yet finish off. I figured, I should start back on here and so I'm going to give it another shot. I really hope I don't disappoint with this story. Well, with my introduction done and over with. Also, when I uploaded the story onto FanFiction, the aligning got all weird and it's rather annoying, but I don't know how to fix it so. On with the story!

Discalimer: I haven't owned Fruits Basket and I never will own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Prologue; _All At Once_**

_There are certain people.  
You just keep coming back to.  
She is right in front of you.  
-_The Fray

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda! What's your name?" a young girl's voice said. Kyou looked up and saw a young brunette girl staring at him intently._

_"Me?" Kyou asked._

_"Mhm." she smiled._

_"Kyou Sohma." he said, standing up from him crouching position._

_"Would you like to play with me?" the girl asked him. Kyou went quiet and stared back down at his feet. A few moments later, he finally spoke._

_"You really want to play with me?" he asked, with a hint of hope in his voice. Tohru smiled and took his hand. As they started to run together, everything faded away. _

* * *

A twenty-one year old Kyou Sohma awoke with a start. "Some dream." he muttered as he stood up. The dream had been a throwback to when he was five. When he had first met Tohru Honda. He shook his head, trying to throw out what he remembered from the dream and looked at his clock. It read 9:56. He had dozed off while reading, but he didn't want to sleep again, he didn't want to dream anymore. He looked at the clock again. Then he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment.

The air felt nice against his warm skin. His stomach grumbled, reminding him of the numerous, uneaten warm-up dinners in his room. He looked around on the street, and noticed the light still on in a new bakery. He slightly grumbled, not being the lover of sweets, but made his way there.

He heard the bells jingle as he opened the door, and a muffled voice quickly said, "I'm sorry, we're closed!" he stopped and looked toward the direction of the voice.

"Shit." he muttered.

* * *

Ayumi: And that, my friends is the Prologue.


	2. Strange And Beautiful

Ayumi: GAH! This editing thing is really frustrating me! I don't remember it being this difficult! Ah, poo. Okay, proceeding on! Here is the official Chapter One of this series! It's not very long and I should work to make them a little bit longer. All that aside, here we go!

Disclaimer: As everyone and I know and understand, I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter One;_ Strange And Beautiful  
_  
**_I've been watching your world from afar.  
I've been trying to be where you are.  
And I've been secretly falling apart.  
_-Aqualung

* * *

"Pardon?" she asked him.

Kyou stood there speechless as he took in what he saw. The girl has long brunette hair that was tied back with a pink ribbon, and large blue eyes. She wore a smile on her face, though slightly surprised as she stared back at him. This was his Tohru Honda.

"Who.. Who are you?.." he asked her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised that a customer would ask who she was.

"You.. Could I ask, your name?" he continued, staring at her in disbelief.

"My name is Tohru Honda.." she told him.

"Do you not recognize me?.." he asked her. She stared at him with a look to curiosity on her face.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" she asked him. Though she immediately regretted it, as a look of pain replaced the strange man's face.

"Kyou… Kyou Sohma." he mumbled slightly, his face flushed as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Sohma?" she asked, as her tone changed to a happier one. Kyou's hopes soared as he looked back up at her and nodded slowly. Tohru grinned.

"My boyfriend's last name is Sohma!" she said smiling. "Yuki Sohma."

* * *

Kyou ran from the bakery as his face flushed a deep red with anger. His damn cousin had done it again. He could hardly understand what was going on, his anger and confusion mixing in with each other made it hard for Kyou to even concentrate. He finally slowed down and made his way back toward his apartment. He didn't know what to do from here, but he was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Tohru sat down on one of the tables, puzzled by the outburst of Kyou Sohma. _'Do I know him?' _she wondered to herself. Orange hair, tan skin, and red eyes.

_'Maybe from before?..'_ she stopped herself.

"_Kyou_ Sohma." she said out loud.

"Kyou_ Sohma_." she tried again. She groaned, the feeling of curiosity was making her feel restless. She looked at the clock and stood up to finish closing. However, even as she was locking the door to leave to her home, she couldn't get her mind off that orange headed man.

* * *

Tohru knew she was dreaming. Even if she was sleeping, she knew what she was experiencing was a dream. She was watching two people. One of them was definitely her, though a younger version of her. Tohru tried to move toward them, but she felt paralyzed. Her eyes were fixed on the two figures. "C'mon hurry up then." she heard a rough voice say. She looked at the man.

"Wha?.." she heard young self say. Then she broke out into a smile as she saw the hand turned out to her. She grabbed a small box, wrapped in purple and red and placed it in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Kyou-kun.

* * *

Ayumi: Look! It's over! And, I really don't know what to say! I hope you enjoyed it! More will come soon, I give you my word. Somewhat.


	3. West Coast

Ayumi: Ohmyword. I hate, hate, hate uploading the works into the document manager! It always messes up and it is so incredibly frustrating! Phe. On a brighter note! A review! I forgot how good reviews felt! One is better then none, might I say. By the way, I'm sure everyone knows this but just so you know, 'Neko' means 'Cat' in Japanese. You'll understand soon. Haha, so on with the show!

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Two; _West Coast_**

_For a second there I thought you disappeared.  
It rains a lot this time of year.  
And we both go together if one falls down.  
I talk out loud like you're still around.  
_-Coconut Records

* * *

Tohru snapped awake, her eyes opened and in a second she was sitting right up on her bed. "What.." she said to herself. "That was _me_. And that man, that was Kyou. Kyou Sohma." she looked toward her clock that read 8:50. Tohru fell back onto her bed. "Did I really know Kyou Sohma?" she asked herself.

Then she sat back up. Her eyes somewhat mischievous. She got off her bed and opened the nightstand that was next to it and dug around. "It's in here somewhere…" she said to herself. She felt her hand grasp a cold, metal rectangle. "Gotcha," she said happily pulling out a small white cell phone.

Yuki had told her to throw her cell phone away when she recovered, but she didn't want to throw away the only thing she had from.. Before. She pulled out the charger and plugged the phone in. She was soon greeted by the lit charging sign on her phone. She hurriedly opened her phone book and scrolled down to the 'K's' she had listed. She had Kisa's number and Kureno's number. Both, from the Sohma family. She frowned. In her dream they seemed close, but how close? She browsed through her phone until she came up to the 'N's' she didn't know anyone who's name started with and N, and she definitely didn't know anyone who's name was Neko.

* * *

Kyou's cell phone rang and he groaned. "The hell?…" he muttered. Mostly everyone he knew, knew not to call him in the mornings due to his sleeping patterns. He grabbed his phone. "What?" he said groggily.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to bother you. Could I please know the owner of this phone?" he heard a squeaky voice ask. Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Kyou Sohma." he replied. All he heard was the click of the other line go dead.

* * *

"Neko?!" Tohru screeched as she looked over the text messages in her inbox from years ago, all from a Neko and the last one ending in, 'I love you.'

"But… Yuki told me that we had dated before everything that had happened.. Maybe.. An _affair_?!" she asked as she fell back onto her bed. She thought about everything that had happened. The red eyed guy, the look of pain when she didn't recognize him. He must have meant something to her. Especially if he was put as Neko in her phone.

* * *

"Yuki-kun, please tell me. I promise I won't do anything." she said.

"What do I need to tell you?" Yuki sighed, giving up on their argument. Tohru took a deep breath.

"Who is Kyou Sohma?" she rushed out. Yuki's purple eyes hardened to a dull, pale violet.

"How do you know Kyou?" he asked. His tone a lot colder then before.

"He came to the bakery last night.." she answered. She already knew she wasn't going to get very many answers.

"He's someone you have nothing to do with. Tell me if he bothers you again." Yuki said, standing up. Tohru looked at her hands, somewhat hesitating.

"Yuki-kun.. Please. I'm not trying to be.. Impertinent.. It's just, I feel like he did have _something_ to do with me. He was in all my phone records and.. His name.." she stopped herself. Yuki stood up.

"You should just throw that phone away." Yuki said as he walked away.

* * *

"Hello? Is this Kyou Sohma?" Tohru asked, her stomach fluttering a bit.

"It is," he answered, somewhat amused.

"This is Tohru Honda. From the bakery? Your number was in my cell phone so I must know you. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding at the bakery.. Perhaps, I was just tired and I couldn't recognize you.." she babbled.

'_Although, I still don't think I know you._' she thought, somewhat sadly.

"I was thinking that, maybe we could meet for coffee or something?" she mumbled. Kyou was silent for a minute. He was surprised, which was a rather unusual element for him. "Hello?" her voice said, and he quickly brought his attention back to his phone.

"Yea, sorry. Sure. Where?" he asked, relieved that he may finally get some answers.

* * *

Tohru's stomach fluttered again, she couldn't remember when she had been so nervous before. But then again, she couldn't remember a lot of things. She heard the door open and looked up to see the familiar, unfamiliar Kyou Sohma walk in. She stood up and Kyou saw her.

_'She hasn't changed much. Personality wise, anyways.' _he thought to himself.

"Hello." Tohru said to him, smiling. He nodded back at her and her stomach fluttered again.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked her, sitting down at the table.

"Yes.." she said, not knowing where to start. She fidgeted with her hands and drank some coffee before she started.

"Okay. Sohma-kun," she started. Not noticing how Kyou had cringed. "I'm still.. Not sure who you are. I don't know why you're in my cell phone under 'Neko', and I don't know why Yuki won't tell me anything about you. I don't know a lot of things right now. That's because.." she paused. "The truth is.. Four years ago, I was in an accident. It was raining, there were slippery roads.. While I was in the hospital, it was determined that I had amnesia. I didn't forget everything, entirely. Most memories came back within a few weeks.. But amnesia, nonetheless. So, whatever memories I had of you.. Are most likely gone."

* * *

Ayumi: And that's that! Aha, I hope that was a little longer for you guys?! I'm sorry they all end as Cliffies, it's not really intentional.. Regardless, hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


	4. Magic

Ayumi: I'm sorry that took forever and a day. I wasn't happy with this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it, but I figured. It wasn't going to get any better so I might as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I don't really like it. I'm going to start and try to update more frequently!

Disclaimer: No own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Three; Magic**

_You've got magic inside your fingertips.  
It's leaking out all over my skin.  
Everytime that I get close to you.  
You're making me weak with the way you look through those eyes._  
-Colbie Caillat

* * *

Kyou stared at her, in shock. "Wait.. What?.. When.. Did you get into an accident?…" Kyou murmured. He wasn't sure if he was really talking, or if he was imagining himself talking.

"Four years ago, on October 17. At least, that's what Yuki told me." she told him.

_'October 17.'_ That date struck a chord with him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I was walking home, and I was angry. I'm not too sure why but that's all I can remember from right before the accident." she told him. Kyou remained silent, not sure how to react. There was an awkward silence between them until Tohru finally spoke again, "But, we can always start over." Kyou looked at her and for a moment, he only stared. Then he smiled.

"We can," he said. Tohru blushed a bright, burning red.

"Wait," Tohru said to him, fidgeting with her hands again and looking down. Kyou looked at her. "What kind of relationship were we in, exactly?" she asked him mumbling. It was Kyou's turn to blush. He cleared his throat.

"Well.. You can say we were a little more then friends.." he said quietly.

"What about.. Yuki?" she asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

_'He was a worthless asshole you never should have met.'_

"He was my cousin. We all went to high school together." he told her. Tohru looked at her hands, puzzled. "What?" Kyou asked her.

"Oh," she said looking up at him. "It's nothing." she said smiling. "Anyways, it was nice meeting with you Sohma-kun." she continued. He cringed.

"Please don't call me that.." he told her.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Kyou-kun?" she tried out, blushing. He gave her a slight nod. Tohru's phone rang and she put it to her ear. "Hello?" she said. "Oh. Yuki-kun." Kyou looked up at her and felt his temper rise. He drank his coffee, not enjoying the bitter taste. "I'm just having a cup of coffee with.. With a _friend_." she said.

_'A friend.' _he thought, realizing that this would be harder then he imagined.

"Kyou-kun, I have to go.. We should talk again soon. Maybe you can tell me more about.. Before." she said, not knowing how to word it.

"Yea, that'd be nice.." he said.

"Here's my new number.. I think you only have my old one.." Tohru said giving him her number. "We'll catch up again soon." she continued, smiling.

* * *

Kyou sat at home. He didn't have any idea how he had ended up in this situation. He was still shocked at everything Tohru had told him and thinking of Tohru brought on new emotions. Mostly, his hatred for Yuki stood out the most. It was true that Kyou hardly talked to his family, not feeling the need too, but everyone had known Tohru. Didn't they feel that Kyou should have been in on the secret that she was alive and well and dating.. Yuki?

* * *

"Yuki-kun! My boss gave me four tickets to the amusement park near by!" Tohru said to Yuki as they were walking together from her work.

"I didn't know you liked amusement parks, Tohru." Yuki said.

"Haha, I don't really mind them. And I haven't been to one in ages." she told him. "Unless, you're afraid to go Yuki-kun." she said, teasingly.

"Afraid?! When should we go?" Yuki answered just as seriously.

"That's more like it!" Tohru laughed, though her smile quickly disappeared. "Uhm, Yuki-kun, we still have two tickets… And I was thinking of.. Inviting Kyou." she said. Yuki's smile also disappeared.

"Tohru.." he answered.

"He was part of my past Yuki, I know he was and I don't want to lose anything more of my past anymore." she said.

"Then I guess I don't really have a say in this." Yuki said. Tohru knew that she had upset him and didn't say anymore.

* * *

"Kyou-kun, this is Tohru and I was just wondering if you were free this Sunday. If you have time, please call me back." Kyou played the message again and grinned. He couldn't help but feel his feelings soar at the sound of her voice. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Tohru's voice answered.

"Hey, it's Kyou." he said, feeling somewhat flustered now that he was on the phone with her.

"Oh! Kyou-kun! I'm so glad you called back!" he could hear her grinning in her words.

"Yea…" he said, not sure what to say. She laughed on the other line.

"Kyou-kun, what are you doing on Sunday?" she finally asked.

"Is there something youwant to do?" he asked.

"If you're free, would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" she asked. He started to blush. Tohru had never asked him out on a date, even while they were dating. She had always been too shy to ask him anything.

"I guess I could.." he said, trying to sound tough and not too excited..

"Oh, that's great! I had tickets and I wasn't sure who to ask, but I'm really glad you can go!" she said to him.

"Yea, it's no biggie." he told her. Had he just said 'biggie' to her?

_'No way. Biggie? Who still says that?!' _he thought to himself, turning bright red and glad that Tohru couldn't see him.

"I'm glad! I have four tickets in all and I'm taking Yuki-kun, so bring a date if you'd like!" she said cheerfully, unbothered by Kyou's speech.

"Yuki's going to?" he asked, his tone faltering a bit.

"Mhm," she hummed into the phone, still oblivious to the change in mood. Kyou sighed.

"I understand. I'll see you then."

* * *

Ayumi: The end! Until next time everyone!


End file.
